


Vows

by Drew-drew (Our_Nom_De_Plume), Our_Nom_De_Plume



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Nom_De_Plume/pseuds/Drew-drew, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Nom_De_Plume/pseuds/Our_Nom_De_Plume
Summary: (Pairing: Dream x Ani)The temptation to take a quick peak became too strong for Ani. So here they were, slipping that folded paper into their hands, widening their eyes at seeing the cluster of words inked onto the paper. Some words scratched out until it was unreadable, some words highlighted, and other sentences in parentheses. They sat themselves down on the bed and started reading.The title was in bold letters."Vowsdraft  finishedbeta version"Ani couldn't help but let a smile creep up their face. Dream was working on marriage vows, huh?





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WyvrnaKindSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvrnaKindSoul/gifts).

> This idea grabbed onto me and just _wouldn't let go_ so here we are
> 
> #jee paw youre supposed to be out of the dreamswap fandom not lurking in it
> 
> FYI; This is an alternative universe where Ani only had a blood disease that was able to be cured due to JR's more advanced medicine
> 
> also, why this is dedicated to Wyv is well uh eheh- *cOUGHS* hi I'm gay and can I just say I thought of Wyv during this entire writing? Everytime I talk and think about Wyv, I feel both simultaneously high and drunk despite never having drank alcohol nor done any drugs. I'm just so deep in my love that I feel giddy and jittery and I just can't stop smiling! So yes, this is dedicated to my girlfriend <3

Ani doesn't snoop - they know better then to invade in the privacy of others. Even their fiancé has a right to his own privacy, so Ani doesn't look into Dream's stuff.

Or at least, they thought they didn't snoop. To be fair, Dream had been writing in that paper every waking moment on his bedroom desk before he went to work and after he finishes various paperwork in his office, and hiding it away in the drawer below the desk whenever it would be unintended or when Ani walks into their bedroom. It had made them downright curious on what their future husband was writing in that small piece of parchment.

And there it was- inconspicuously folded in half, alongside a few other neatly stacked papers, with a few other pens and highlighters on the side. The temptation to take a quick peak became too strong for Ani. So here they were, slipping that folded paper into their hands, widening their eyes at seeing the cluster of words inked onto the paper. Some words scratched out until it was unreadable, some words highlighted, and other sentences in parentheses. They sat themselves down on the bed and started reading.

The title was in bold letters. _**"Vows <strike>draft finished</strike> beta version"**_

Ani couldn't help but let a smile creep up their face. Dream was working on marriage vows, huh?

_"Ani, my dearest love of my life. I remember how I first met you, such a long time ago, yet so vivid as if it were yesterday. Something about you, despite the high winds and the macabre intentions, had caught my attention. I found myself thinking about you when I was working, about your kindness, your creativity, your past, your smile. Smiles that I can feel was of actual happiness, despite the place you were before I met you._

_I don't know how or when I ended up with you loving me back. I felt so happy, so lucky, so deeply infatuated when I began to recognize your actions and your feelings. I wasn't quite as bold as I am now, but I am sure we looked like every romantic cliché movies had to offer. The occasional stuttering on my part perhaps wasn't as appealing as the cinema may suggest - but you laughed everytime I tripped over my own words when I was around you, every time hearing that sound making me drown even deeper into my own love for you._

_I believe the first contact we had, although formal and short, felt like a milestone for our lives together. Something about that handshake made me want to be near you, to wrap my wings around you and keep you to myself."_

Ani could feel their own face heat up. They could remember the first trip-up of Dream's words. Cute is the most simplest of ways to describe Dream - his cheeks had tinged a beautiful lemon color, as he cleared his throat and stuck out his hand, as if they were a buisness partner meeting Dream. Ani had called their now-fiancé Lord Dream at the time, but something about that handshake they shared felt more then something formal.

_"My close co-workers always noticed the slight change in my voice whenever there was a mention of you. Sometimes whenever we conversed your hand would touch mine, I didn't pull away and nor did you. Soon it changed to us hugging when we met, then the eye contact that even I had trouble maintaining. Our love was so obvious, it was a wonder the media didn't suffocate us about our relationship._

_Asking you out was, hands-down, simultaneously nerve-wracking and exciting all wrapped up in a bundle. I tried to play it off as something buisness related, but you knew what it really was about. Had you called me out saying it's a date, I have no doubts I would have dusted right then and there."_

There Ani started giggling, feeling their face heat up further with the lovely, bubbly feeling coming forth. Dream looked like a bird courting for a mate - nice clothes, smoother then usual words that sounded like Dream had recited over and over. Who could have said no to that? Certainly not Ani. 

_"I still remember where we were and what we ate during that time. Before then, I hadn't taken much attention to the marketplace settled besides the castle that many of the workers of JR frequent. Dragon's Den was the only restaurant at the time, and was the fanciest I really could get without being too forward. We had quietly talked throughout the time there. What we talked about is lost in time, but I remember loving our time spent, replaying everything in my head over and over again. I really could not sleep that night._

_Then we started going out more, and more. One I'll never forget, is when you kissed me._

_It was nighttime and I came to your room in the castle. You were working on one last craft before you went to bed. I had forgotten what I originally came for as I sat down and watched you work._

_It was for one of the orphans that was turning 18 within a few days. Shiba was her name, and you had clipped out a picture of her favorite dog._

_You showed it to me once you were done, in hopes of some of my input on how to improve it. But I didn't know how to improve it. Instead I told you how it was amazing, and how it couldn't be improved since it was already perfect._

_Even thinking back from now, my spirit still jumps in my ribcage from the affection._

_That was the day we finally told our feelings for one another - and perhaps, the second best day of my life."_

Ani touched their lips as a feeling ghosted there. Dream's bone was firm and smooth under their lips, but the feeling of them was nothing compared to Dream's reaction. His face had bursted with color, as he stuttered over his words, but his eyelights said all his delight. 

Ani looked up when the bedroom door creaked to reveal the winged being himself. He looked down at the paper Ani was holding, his face tinging a bit. "Ah," he cleared his throat, "you found my vows." 

Ani nods and smiles. "Just about finished. I'm on the last paragraph now." 

"Wait- it's not quite done. Allow me to perfect the ending before you read it?" 

Ani shook their head, absorbing the last ink-written words. 

_"The best day, though, will be our wedding. A day I've been waiting for since, perhaps, I first met you. Because, even through thick and thin, even on our worst day, even when the multiverse ends, I want to go through it with you, and only through death do I want to depart. And that is why I say I do, because I do love you, and I want to be with you til dust."_

Ani felt shaky from the mass amount of love they were feeling. Ani looked over at their fiance and seeing how anxious he was about his vows. He sat down on the bed, shifting. "How is it so far?" 

They blinked, before falling backwards on the bed. 

Dream frowned. "Too long?" 


End file.
